


Modern Art

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Art, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, GDTOP, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Korean, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modern Art, Music, Ship, Short, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Modern Art

“Ah—Mm…What is that, Jiyong?”

“It’s a paintbrush.”

“It feels good.”

“That’s because you understand art, Seunghyun.”

“That may be true, but I think it’s because you’re touching my cock with it, Jiyong…”

“Oh, is that why it feels good?”

“Yeah, I think so. Mmf.”

“What if I do it like this? Do you like that?”

“Oh, Jiyong…Nn…the brush…nnn…”

“Tell me Seunghyun, do you like the way the brush feels on the head of your dick?”

“Y-yes, I do…Fuck, I do.”

“Tel me how much you like it.”

“I like it so much…god that feels good. I never thought a paintbrush could feel that good…”

“Because painting is a passion of yours…you should know it feels this good.”

“I n-never knew to do s-something like this…”

“What about doing it like this?”

“Oh, fuck yes. Fuck…”

“Does that feel good, baby?”

“Oh fuuuuuck, Jiyong.”

“Mhm?”

“Don’t stop.”

“Seunghyun you look so fucking good like this.”

“S-shit, fuck…a-ahhh please.”

“You’re throbbing so hard.”

“J-Jiyong, I-I’m gonna c—”

“Cum for me. Fuck, come for me.”

“Ahhh, F-fuuu—”

“Mmmm….”

“A-ah…damn…”

“G-good. Your cum looks so good on this brush.”

“Hah…nnn…”

“You’re so sexy, Seunghyun…..”

“P-put the paintbrush down, Jiyong…turn over. I need to be inside of you. Now.”


End file.
